


i want your heart to beat for me

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: song: power over me - dermot kennedy
Relationships: Lydia/Negan (Walking Dead)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Kudos: 6





	i want your heart to beat for me

**Author's Note:**

> song: power over me - dermot kennedy

She asks him for it on the last night of their supply run, hidden in the loft of a half-burnt barn. Her cheeks are red and she's curled in on herself, but her voice is steady and she looks him right in the eyes, unwavering, so he knows she means it.

“I want to know what it's like,” she says, defiant like she thinks he’ll say no. “And I want it to be you,” (he could never say no to her, would give her what's left of the world if she asked.)

He understands, in a way, the need to be close to the few people you still have bonds with, although he doesn't understand why she wants him like this, as broken and hell-bound as he is.

(She's lost far more than him these last few years, family and friends and first loves, lost so much that sometimes he wonders how she made it through, bright and strong and still caring when so many others hardened into unrecognizable beasts.)

He goes slow, and quiet, because even though it's Aaron asleep on the other end of the loft, it's Daryl standing guard at the barn door that they have to worry about.

(He’d rip him apart if he knew what he was doing to her, and Negan would let him.)

She asks him for a kiss first, and he feels like a teenager again, heart hammering at the prospect, but he doesn’t let it show, gently guiding her into a soft kiss, trying to quell both their nerves. She helps him get her jeans off, and gets his open all on her own, before seeming to run out of confidence, eyes flitting away and hands moving like she doesn’t know where to put them. He doesn’t like seeing her look lost, the way she did when her mother was still alive and looming over them, so he grabs her hand out of the air and holds it, makes her look at him while he tells her how beautiful she is (because she is beautiful, soft curves and full lips and pretty brown eyes that still hold happiness in them) makes her look at him when he moves down her body and in between her thighs.

It's been a long time since he's done this, any of it, but he remembers all his tricks, teases her, gets her wet, and gets her off, sucking on her clit and hooking his fingers just so, feels her gush around them, feels more than a little disappointed that she has to muffle her noises by biting into her hand. They'll make it back home by midday tomorrow, and once they eat and shower and rest, if she still wants him, he’ll make her scream.

She's as ready as she’ll ever be, and clearly wanting, so he kisses her once more, pulling himself out and lining up, before pushing in, quick and steady, as careful as he can.

(He knows that it might hurt less for her on hands and knees, but Negan is a selfish, horrible man, so he keeps her on her back where he can see her face.)

It's almost too much for him, and judging by her quiet whimpers and heaving chest it's almost too much for her too, so he doesn't pull back out to thrust, just rocks his hips and grinds into her, pressing kisses all over her face and rubbing her clit, keeping it nice and slow until her breath evens out and her nails stop digging into his shoulder. He picks up the pace then, rocks a little faster and moves his kisses to her neck, until he hears her gasp and feels her clench around him, legs shaking and eyes rolling back. He lets himself imagine, just for a second, what could happen if he comes inside her, imagines her belly round with his baby, a happy little family. But the last thing they need right now is a child to care for, so he pulls out and comes on her pale, flat tummy, and tells himself maybe someday.

He's still holding her hand, and she doesn't seem to want to let him go, so he wipes them off one-handed, using his scarf, and with her help gets them both clothed with minimal noise. Daryl hasn't climbed the ladder with a loaded crossbow yet, so they must have been quiet enough.

Neither of them speak, because there's no need for words between them, he simply kisses her forehead and settles on his back, so she can lay on top of him, ear to heart, content that he had made her feel good, and that she had trusted him enough to give him this part of herself.


End file.
